1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of footwear, and more particularly, to a fastening system for an article of footwear.
2. Related Art
Articles of footwear generally include some kind of provision that allows the article to be opened to allow entry of a wearer's foot, and to be closed so that the article is secured to the wearer's foot. In the past, lacing systems have been used. Drawbacks associated with lacing systems are discussed in Friton (U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,965), the entirely of which is incorporated by reference.
The use of alternative fastening systems that do not use laces have also been proposed. In one example, Hatfield et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,983) discloses an article of footwear with a tented arrangement. Hatfield states that this arrangement helps to facilitate air circulation about the article. In some configurations, Hatfield teaches a foot bootie and an outer shroud. Straps can be disposed between the foot bootie and the outer shroud. Those configurations that use straps, the straps can be used instead of conventional laces.
Generic, hook and loop fasteners, sometimes referred to by the trade name, VELCRO, are generally known. Guay (U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,096) teaches an elastic fabric that includes a loop surface that can be used as the female side of a VELCRO fastener. Guay is a proposed modification of the original hook and loop fastener invented by De Mestral (U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,437). In some cases, hook and loop fasteners have been applied to shoes and other articles of footwear.
Friton (U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,965) discloses an article of footwear with overlapping straps. Friton also teaches the use of cooperating pile and hook fasteners that are attached to the straps and to the upper. Friton states that this arrangement allows the shoe to be opened and closed quickly and helps wearers achieve proper tension quickly.
Corliss (U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,864) teaches a cycling shoe that includes a pair of hook and loop fasteners, one fastener at the instep and one fastener to adjust the fit at the forefoot. The instep fastener includes a fastener strap 56 that includes a hook or pile surface 66. Fastener strap 56 is secured to side panel 30 of the cycling shoe. Corliss also teaches a cinch anchor member 82 that is also secured to side panel 30 with stitching 88. Cinch anchor member 82 engages the free end portion 80 of outer strap 54.
McVicker (U.S. application publication US 2004/0134100 A1) teaches a footwear closure system where the hooks of a hook and loop fastener are integrally molded. The footwear article proposed by McVicker uses a subassembly 10 with integrally molded hooks 18 disposed on lateral flaps 19 of the subassembly 10. Each lateral flap 19 has an associated loop bearing member 20 with a field of loops 29.
Muraoka et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,982) teaches a tensioning implement 7 that uses hook and loop fastening elements. Tensioning implement 7 includes a fixed end 7b and a free end 7a. A pair of hook and loop gripping elements is sewn into the opposing faces of the fixed and free ends. This arrangement allows the adjustment of turnover portion 7c. 
While the related art teaches various forms of fastening systems, there are many shortcomings. Related art fastening systems lack variability and adjustability. Generally, fasteners must be applied. Related art fastening systems can be bulky and are not aesthetically pleasing. This is because virtually all of the fastening system is exposed and hook and loop pads must be attached to the article.
Generally, the devices that use contact fasteners like hook and loop fasteners, can allow some degree of flexibility and adjustability. However, this ability is limited by the size and shape of the contact fastener. Also, shoes using conventional hook and loop fasteners generally have those fasteners attached to the shoe. This arrangement can sometimes look bulky and be unappealing and not very aesthetically pleasing.
Conventional hook and loop arrangements can also increase the complexity of the shoe and thus making manufacturing the shoe more difficult and introducing another device that can fail or break on the shoe. These and other shortcomings indicate a need for a fastening system for an article of footwear that overcomes these problems and can also provide an aesthetically pleasing design.